


His rock

by Fablegate



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M, cuddles and fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fablegate/pseuds/Fablegate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I blame pigdemonart on tumblr for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His rock

If anyone were to ask Junkrat, two months prior to working with Overwatch, about what he thought about the group of so-called heroes he would have laughed. That place practically reeked of suits and pissy drongos and you could quote him on that.

Of course he didn’t realize the new-illegal- Overwatch was completely different until the big monkey himself came and offered him and his bodyguard a job. Junkrat could say now that he was quite happy with it. Good pay. No suits. Decent blokes depending on who you talked to. And, more importantly, along with having more resources to make better bombs, Junnkrt had a place to sleep where he didn’t have to put traps around the bed. 

That isn’t to say that he still didn’t though. Old habits die hard and whatnot. Speaking of old habits- well, this particular one more new than old- he still slept next to Hog. The weather of the night didn’t make much difference, Rat would gladly admit he enjoyed being spread out over the big guy’s belly every night. Hog doesn’t admit anything-then again the big fella don’t say much to begin with- but Rat knows Hog enjoys having him laying on his gut at night. 

“I’m like your personal blanket!” Junkrat had said one night. Roadhog let out an amused huff of air at that. 

Which probably meant something along the lines of “Yeah, if blankets were scrawny, bathed in dirt and scratches along with missing the right side. Then, yeah, sure.” 

Junkrat would laugh for a bit after that. He would keep laughing until Hog would huff again and wrap his arms around the smaller man until both would fall into sleep. 

It wasn’t always like this. Hell what ever happened in Jamie’s life that was like living in Overwatch? Living with Hog? Nothing, that’s what. 

Jamie didn’t always have nights where he had the option to sleep without traps surrounding him. He didn’t always have a team and a place with some semblance to a home that wasn’t on fire or in irradiated pieces. He didn’t always have a bodyguard to keep his self-destructive tendencies in check. 

He didn’t always have Roadhog. 

You’d be surprised how much of a rock a 500+lbs one man apocalypse could be in a fella’s life. How all it took was a pat on the head to smother the embers singing your hair. How a man with the gold ranking pillow belly could break you like a fucking twig but instead let you be his torn up blanket. How you trade any treasure in the world for what you got now.

Rat told him this, multiple times after forgetting he had told him before. But one time Rat could remember was after a mission where Rat nearly got himself caught in a blaze of bullets and Roadie was suddenly there to pull him back into cover by his riptire. 

It wouldn’t be until later that night when Rat had his bandaged self over Hog’s belly that he voiced once again all his thoughts of the big man. 

“Ye’re me rock mate.” Rat told him as he rested his head on his chest. Hog said nothing but he wasn’t asleep either. “Me bloody rock that keeps me down ta earth ya know, mate?” His spoke a little lower as sleep started taking him. “Don’t know what I’d do or be without ya, Hog. Wouldn’t trade you for anything. If the richest suit were to try and pay me to get rid of ya, I’d blow him up right there on the spot. Ain’t no money could pay for this. I love ya, mate.” 

That was when Hog began to move. The big guy sat up, with Rat all snuggled up in his big meaty arms, and let the smaller man ramble on as he rubbed the small of his back. He let the smaller man sit up and wrap his arms around the big lug’s head and pull him just a bit closer to rest his head on the snout of his mask. 

“’really do love ya.” Jamie said, stifling a yawn. 

“Hm.” Hog replied with a content sigh. Which meant something like “Yeah, you too.”. 

Rat giggled and sighed as he hugged the big lug. “Ahh…What would I do without you, mate?”

“Perish.” Hog said leaning his head back against Rat’s. 

Jamie laughed. “Yeh, pro’bly.” 

 


End file.
